


memory loss

by stellafleur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Multi, also implied itaizu and tsumuizu, lol pls don't be fooled by that title, one of these days i'm going to post something w normal title and it's going to be so sad, this is just another silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: everyone being afraid of masumi's wrath, and sakyo not giving a damn.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Tachibana Izumi & Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	memory loss

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when the boys forget to warn izumi about... things. also, dedicated to a friend, the biggest sakyoizu shipper i know, who helped me piece this idea together. you know who you are.

There’s a general unspoken rule at Mankai Company: “do not let Masumi learn of the nice things you normally do for the director”. The only one foolish enough to go against said unspoken rule might be Kazunari, who seems completely unaffected by Masumi’s intense affections, and perhaps Omi, who might be unaware of the unspoken rule. It was hard to gauge because Omi had a habit of saying whatever nice things out of his mouth, without filter, whatsoever. That usually involved semi-flirtatious comments under his breath during cooking hours, as witnessed by the children, and mostly Taichi, around the director. Whether Omi’s aware of the comments remains a topic of debate among the younger ones.

It was hard to ignore said unspoken rule, however, when the director herself randomly inserted the subject during conversations in the vicinity of Masumi, who is never far away from her.

“Speaking of-,” Izumi turned around from her position on the couch, blinking at Itaru, seated across from her, his fingers flying fast over his smartphone. “Thanks for taking me out on a drive the other night! I-”

There was a sudden drop of room temperature as Masumi, sitting right next to the director, suddenly directed a dangerous look towards Itaru. Izumi continued elaborating about the fact that Itaru took her out to dinner the other night, at a curry place near his office, and consequently spent the rest of the evening merely driving around the city.

Itaru could feel himself sweating, but pointedly ignored Masumi’s glare. “No, I don’t know what you’re talking about director.”

Izumi gave him a dumbfounded look. “What? But you clearly-”

Itaru suddenly stood up, announcing that a raid was about to start in three minutes, and he suddenly needed to go, missing the disappointed expression on Izumi's face. Meanwhile, Masumi was muttering threats of bodily harm under his breath, and Itaru figured he should lock the door tonight, just in case.

“Oh! That’s right!,” Izumi squirmed excitedly in her seat, as if she finally remembered something important. “Tsumugi, thank you for the flowers today! They were really cu-”

Masumi suddenly blinked his eyes open from his nap, and gave Tsumugi a hard stare across the dining table. Tsumugi could feel himself shrinking a little.

“I wasn’t in the garden today at all, director,” Tsumugi blurted out, his eyes darting nervously away, at a point in the distance.

Izumi gave him a confused look. “But-”

A figure suddenly stepped into the open kitchen and dining area, sweat dripping down his arms and shirt. It was Tasuku, who was back from his evening jog.

“Tasuku,” Tsumugi stood, his chair scraping loudly on the floor. “I need to talk to you about something important.”

Before Tasuku could respond, Tsumugi quickly steered him away from the kitchen, ignoring Tasuku’s protests about wanting to drink water, his reason for stepping in there in the first place. Likewise, Tsumugi completely missed the pout forming on Izumi’s lips as soon as he left.

There were more instances of this, the boys suddenly pleading memory loss whenever Izumi recalled something thoughtful they’d done for her. For the most part, Izumi found it odd; but they were excellent actors enough that suspicion could be averted once in awhile, and Masumi could be convinced. However, they still made sure their bedroom doors were locked that night.

Sakyo was aware of all of this, and he didn't give a damn what the boy thought.

Izumi was currently fitting the red scarf he gave her around her throat, carefully making sure it was secured loosely but comfortably. He was aware that he'd been watching her like an idiot for the last two minutes now, as she properly fitted her winter gear before heading out into the cold January weather, but he couldn't help himself.

Izumi grabbed her pink purse from the floor, sliding it on one shoulder, and grabbing her mittens. She was slipping them on when she turned around, and gave him a smile.

"Thanks for the scarf, Sakyo-san."

"You're welcome."

Masumi, standing right next to him, and also watching Izumi leave for her errands for the day, suddenly froze at the implication of those words. Then Masumi gave him a hard glare. Sakyo resisted the urge to smirk.

"I'll see you later, you two."

Izumi stepped out, completely ignorant of the brewing tension between the two men she left behind at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh.. i know it's so short but i have no idea how to continue this. except for masumi buying izumi a bunch of scarves, hats, mittens, and coats.


End file.
